Call of Duty: Dumbass Snipers
by Exoitce
Summary: Just trying to survive in a free for all match, and all the sudden I come across a retard!  Rated M for language.


It was a bright sunny day in the city of Karachi, Pakistan, but the peaceful weather gave way to the sounds of gunfire in the streets. I slipped through the alleyways that provided the most cover, and tried to keep out of sight as much as possible. Though my vest was heavy with spare magazines and equipment, I was able to keep my footsteps to almost a dead silence. Though the streets were vacant, the shots echoed all around, making it nearly impossible to tell where they were coming from. So there was no way I'd know if I was being shot at, much less seen.

As I approached an intersection full of crashed cars still on fire an almost inexplicable fear overcame me, but instead of freezing up, I dropped to one knee to look out into the distance with my ACOG that was mounted on my M4A1. All the sudden several plumes of dust shot up around me, followed by the rapid crack of distant fire from an automatic rifle. As my heart raced I dove for cover behind a white pickup truck that had very little damage. Judging from the time it took for the sound to reach my ears after the bullets ricocheted off the cars around me, the shooter was pretty far off. I reached into one of my mag pouches and pulled out a smoke grenade, and after pulling the pin, I threw it up and over the truck to make it land between the sightline of the machine gunner and my cover. There was no breeze of any kind, so I wouldn't have to worry about the cloud going too far off to one side. As soon as my assailant figured out what was going on, he started to lay down on the trigger, firing wildly in my direction before his view of my cover was completely obscured sending rounds ripping through the pickup, overpenatrating. I was able to get out from behind it as several bullets tore open in place of where I had just been hiding.

After darting into an alleyway, I was able to find a doorway to backside of a shop. My plan was to flank my enemy in any way I could. The shop had been ripped apart from mortar fire, and though not much of it stood, I was able to find a stairway that led up to the second story. From there, I happened to find a window that gave me a clear view of the streets in the direction of the gunner. But before I could get near it, I caught movement off of the corner of my eye, and instinctively raised my rifle to bear. But my reflexes prevented me from pulling the trigger as I was more than mortified with what I saw. It was a sniper in his gillie suit which wasn't anything unusual, but instead of taking a rest to steady his shot, I happened to see him stumbling around doing a full circle before firing his rifle at the machine gunner. I ducked behind a pile of rubble praying he hadn't seen me, though somehow I had my doubts that he was that perceptive.

"Damn! Fucker sit still!" He shouted out loud at the top of his lungs with a high pitched childlike voice. I peered out from behind over to see that the sniper had put himself in a daze, and looking past him, I could see the gunner out in the distance, standing at his full height, reloading his rifle. A testament to the inexperience of both of these so-called "soldiers". Suddenly the sniper started to spin around again, I ducked behind the rubble once more just before his field of vision passed over the spot I was hiding, and as soon as I heard his M-200 Intervention go off, I sprinted from my cover and tackled him to the floor, hitting with a loud thud putting him on his face, knocking his rifle out of his hands and out the window. I got up to one knee, grabbed his shoulder and rolled him over onto his back, putting my M1911 under his chin.

"DAMMIT, YOU FUCKING CAMPER! I'LL BET YOU HAVE A HEARTBEAT SENSOR YOU FAG!" He shouted in his preteen voice, while still disoriented.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I growled with a feigned angry tone.

"I'M GETTING MY 360 NO SCOPE ON BITCH, YOU HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING NIGGA!" He replied in a cocky tone. Pretty cocky...for someone who's got a gun under his chin...but this man probably didn't know what it was like to have his life on the line. Almost in response to his demeanor, I safetied my pistol, and smashed it across his face. "OH MY GOD THAT FUCKING HURTS YOU F-"

*BLAM*

I couldn't stand hearing this manchild's voice anymore, and so I put a bullet through his eye. I wondered how much attention that was drawn to my present position due to the reckless abandon of the (really bad) sniper I just killed. I peered out the window to see if the machine gunner was even looking in my direction. To my surprise, he was still there, standing at his full height, but instead of looking at me, he was bobbing his head up and down and mouthing the words to some sort of rap music that he had playing from a boombox right beside him. My blood was running cold with disbelief, it felt like I was in a dream...seconds ago this man was trying to take my life, and almost took a bullet himself...actually on second thought, maybe 'almost' was stretching it...

I calmly raised my M4A1 to my shoulder, took a deep breath, let it half out, and slowly squeezed the trigger as I settled my crosshairs on to the head of the gunner.

*BLAM!*

Author's Note:

Yes, I do indeed hate seeing someone trying to spin around with a sniper rifle, be it in midair or otherwise. I'd rather see someone nail a moving target from across the map with a headshot, or hit someone jumping in midair with a throwing knife.


End file.
